


Enraptured With You

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, so just beware lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: Goetia finds himself growing infatuated with the Master of Chaldea and results to kidnapping her((Contains some mild dark themes and graphic sex.))





	Enraptured With You

Oh how he adored his beloved Master- well...not his Master but certainly they were His Master. Solomon had been watching his dear sweet Master from afar for many months, ever since encountering her in London. Their bond founded through his affection and desire, not a flimsy command seal.

Goetia was normally a being strictly capable of violence and darkness but being the king of Demons that existed under Solomon had resulted in something...interesting. Although unable to say exactly why, Solomon cared and adored the young mage deeply. So much so that Goetia was drawn to her as well. The most human part of him yearned to embrace her and the most demon part of him agreed.

On a mission armed only with the most powerful and specialized servants, his Master embarked without any communication or tools. With the correct nudge and pulling of strings, his Master’s carefully laid plans were undone resulting in their most unfortunate capture.

Separated from her servants and thrown into the dungeon, his Master had struggled to resolve her dilemma for hours until finally succumbing to sleep.

He felt some guilt, after all it was from his meddling that his Master lay shivering on wet stone in a dark room with no one to comfort them. This guilt was quickly swept away by lust as he traced a finger over their soft neck. Such liveliness despite being asleep, cold and alone. The cold dead body that was once Solomon had been warmed by the passionate demons that nested in his corpse, and this warmth expressed itself across his skin making his shivering Master search for the source of such a warm aura. Goetia crotched next to her and sucked in a sharp breath when her body tilted towards his. 

So soft, so soft, so soft. He hadn’t even realized that he held her face in his hands and pressed his temples to hers until she let out the barest of groans.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Goetia muttered while he traced her lips with his thumb. He muttered a sleep spell under his breath, weaving it complexly into her vulnerable psyche. She was to sleep but feel and react all of her surroundings, unable to wake up until he has given her permission. This was typically idle for discrete torture however he had no such plans for his dear Master.

He held her to his chest and hummed happily when she pressed herself to him. He stood with her in his arms and teleported out of the disgusting cell, favoring the cold crumbling palace that once belonged to his King. 

The tiny mellow part of him whispered to let her rest, to take her back to her servants, to lay a gentle and respectful kiss on her cheek and then leave her be. The lonely part of him begged to pull her close, the lay with her skin to skin and savor her scent. Most surprisingly, it was the most demonic parts of him that chanted to make her moan and plead for his touch.

Goetia was used to the bloodlust but sexual lust was a new one, especially the kind that wished to serve more than be served. But he complied to his many urges and set her gently on red silks that adorned the golden Throne. The Throne room itself was more sheltered than other areas of the palace, He started by stripping her of her filthy and thin clothes, burning them with blank eyes. Filling a bronze basin with water and sprinkling in a homemade aphrodisiac, Goetia tenderly cleaned her sleeping body with the solution soaked into a soft cotton towel. Grime and dirt was patiently removed by wandering hands that traced her hard nipples and grazed across her clit. 

Once cleaned his Master was twitching with discomfort and curling in on herself to avoid the cold. Goetia left her just temporarily to find a bone comb and came back to a pitiful mess that was too cold to be aroused and too aroused to be cold. Smiling he wrapped her in the silk to ease her shivering-but not too much- and moved his clothes to hold her wrapped body against his. He kneeled to the throne with her legs spread out and pressed to his stomach while her chest relaxed against his neck. When she moved her limbs to circle around him, Goetia rewarded her with a kiss on her head. 

Meticulously he combed her hair, savoring the feeling of the silky strands in his fingers and the way she melted into him and breathed deeper when he massaged her scalp. Such compliance, such sweetness. He grinned to himself when his hand trailed down to pinch her clit and she bucked into him. 

“Not yet…”

He pulled away and laid her sweetly on the throne, standing up and tossing on a loose crimson robe. With a snap of his fingers her eyes began to flutter awake.

“Hm…” She came to her senses slowly, still foggy and relaxed from the tender massage treatments she had received. But all at once she was alert, aware of the cold making her nipple hard, the silk itching her pussy, and the lovesick eyes focused on her shivering body. “Solomon- what am I doing here?” She was struggling to remain calm. He could hear her heartbeat and smell her fear, but he wanted to smell something much different.

Goetia didn’t approach her but shifted so her attention would be drawn to his muscular body and the cock that shamelessly peaked out of his robe.

“Young Master, I have a deal to extend to you.”

She swallowed thickly and made efforts to cover herself, finally realizing the situation. Cheeks flushed she turned away. “I don’t want to make any deals with you.”

“You will change your mind about that.” He didn’t like her stubbornness, he prefered her arching into him and cling to him as if he were all that was left in the world. “I propose this, you temporarily listen to all of my commands- and I deliver you back to your servants. No fighting shall occur, all will be peaceful.”

“What would you command of me if I agree to this?” She was thinking about agreeing. Agreeing, for him, just for him, agreeing- consenting, WILLING.

“The same things I would force you to do if you say no.” He was being generous, why was she being stubborn? He advanced towards her and felt both pride and sorrow when she leaned away from him and glared. Of course his queen would be so brave but oh how it stung him that she avoided his presence. She was about to stand from the throne when he spoke again. “Master...Master, Master, Master.” 

He places a warm hand on her cheek and marvels at how cold she had become with only a few minutes of his absence from her side. She swallowed thickly. Certainly, he will need to warm her up soon.

“I...want to add a condition to this deal.” She was in no position to be making demands but her cation was only to be expected.

“Which is?” Goetia’s voice was barely a whisper as his eyes roamed her barely covered body. The silk over her body made her more alluring, like a present all for himself waiting to be unwrapped. With her deep breaths her breasts would constrict the fabric even more, creating the look of tightness. He hummed to himself, an idea forming in his head.

“I get to ask as many questions as you issue commands.”

Clever girl clever girl.

“Very well.” Goetia stood and parted from her, smirking as he felt her miss his presence just the slightest. “Stay here until I return.”

He left his Master alone, both of them knowing fully well that she had nowhere to run anyway. While he was gone the mage debated removing the silk. It was difficult to cover her body with it, for it would only work if she pulled it tight to her skin. But the fabric made her skin prickle and sweat, she ached for stimulation. She swallowed tightly and stood from the throne to wait for her captures return.

When he did return it was with a sly smile. He threw several items down by her feet. 

“Change.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded, scooping up the clothes and leaving behind the throne to change. Goetia smirked at this but allowed her her privacy, turning his back and playing along. 

He heard his Master tense up as she began to study the clothing more closely. It was hardly clothing to begin with, thin pieces of thick string was more like it. She struggled but finally managed to wiggle on what was obviously lingerie. Her body grew colder under the barest exposure of translucent silk and ribbons. To save her modesty she kept on her underwear and bra and wrapped herself in the thick fur-trimmed cape that was draped across the throne.

Goetia looked like it was christmas. He circled her with delight, grinning widely a he saw her shyly wearing His Cloak. Wrapped in his scent and pleading to be carefully unwrapped and played with. He sighed blissfully.

“H-How many grails are there?”

“I have planted 9.” While he answered her question he pushed the cloak away from her body to drape properly on her shoulders. “You have no need for these. Do not make me repeat my demand.” His finger snapped her bra strap. His queen glared at him and flushed, turning her back to remove her panties and bra. She folds them neatly with her other clothes and crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at him. 

“W-where are the oth-er- grails--?” She stutters a bit but meets his gaze.

“I have not issued a command.” He is patient with her, aware of her nervousness. Of course she would be shy and uneasy when confronted with a powerful lover such as himself but within due time he would leave her open and edger. She frowns at his response and he cannot stop the amused chuckle that comes from his lips. This master was much more adorable than his last.

“Camelot and Babylonia.” This was to indulge her and nothing more. He cooed and approached her again, happy when she didn’t move to avoid him. His hands roamed her body and pushed her back into the throne. Fingers massaging her legs from the ankle up and lips ghosting her shape from under her jaw to her chest.

 

He kneeled in front of the throne and forced her fleeing hips into his face. He moaned in delight and pressed a forceful lick against her slit. The mage squeaked in surprise. His hands tightened around her thighs.

“Put your legs over my shoulders.” She could kick him if she’d like, it's not like it would hurt him. But when she complied-hesitantly as it were- and merely softly set them atop his body his heart fluttered. The last human was very tender even when afraid. He voices his next command before she can ask a question, not because he doesn’t wish to answer- he will happily tell her all she wants to know if only to hear the honey from her lips. But he was merely too impatient to withstand another moment where her body didn’t curl into his.

“Master, beg.”

He was not worried when she didn’t immediately comply with the order, he was too enraptured by her sweetness on his tongue.

She let out a strangled gasp, body shaking and her hands gripping the throne's arms. Goetia delicately pushes up the scant fabric to once again lick at her slit, roughly scraping his tongue atop her clit. His queen seems torn between desire and repulsion as he continues, diving into her and squeezing the flesh of her ass.

Her legs begin to quiver as she grows wet, her barely contained grunts and hisses have become whispering moans and sighs. Goetia slips in a finger, rubbing her entrance carefully and quick to find her g-spot. But he does not prod it, merely tracing it carefully as he explores her velvet walls. He lifts his head to look at her and lets out a hum of approval.

She has her eyes closed and her mouth open, she pants lightly as sweat just begins to dot her skin. Goetia continued to finger her, adding in another digit and continuing at a steady pace. His other hand moves upwards and unties the bow that held her chest from view. Ribbon and fabric undid itself easily and revealed her supple chest. Goetia nuzzled into them, purring when she arched up and rocked ever so slightly into his fingers. He looks at her through his lashes while his thumb nudges her clit.

“That expression you wear is the same as mine for many months. To know that you shouldn’t want something but to desire it anyway. To deny yourself pleasure so that you may feed your pride.”

She opens her eyes to look at him, there is mutual understanding but a continued hesitance. But her flushed cheeks and agape mouth invite him all the more. He kisses her possessively, one hand coming to cup her jaw and angle her head into his while the other curls fingers into her g-spot and presses on her clit. Her hands grip his robe and her mouth opens in a desperate moan. He ravished her fully, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue. She is relaxing into his now, moaning sadly as he removes his fingers.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks into her eyes, she is breathless and dazed, her gaze far away but her eyes trained on his face. He feels himself growing hotter with her expression, peerless in it’s stupor.

Goetia goes in for another kiss, a chaste and sweet one that reassured his Queen. When she gave the slightest press back with her own lips, Goetia snapped his fingers. She jumped at the sound and went wide eyed, looking around for reactions. All that happened was the curtains that allowed sunlight to flood in closed, blocking the light with it’s thick velvet. Then candles snapped on, featuring a feral blood red flame that heated magic infused oils and incense. The room was filled with heavy shadows and gentle candlelight as smoke curled into the air. The oils smelled like rose and tonika, sweet and romantic. The magic imbued in them would forcibly relax his master, perfect for easing her body as well as her emotions. He need only wait for a few minutes for the oil to heat up and for his dearest love to inhale. 

She is blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden change in light, her hand gripping his shoulder when he suddenly jostles her. 

“Now that you are feeling cooperative we can proceed.”

Her heat is throbbing, aching from the loss of contact after being so close to cumming. He can feel her discomfort and chuckles when she so cutely fidgets and shifts to relieve the coils in her gut. 

“Worry not my love” She tenses up at that, Goetia finds himself impressed that she is still so cognizant. “I will show you to the world of pleasures soon enough.”

Once again he buries his head in between her thighs and growls with satisfaction when her hands fly to his unruly hair. He hopes that she doesn’t notice his gandour shifting, showing golden hair rather than white, as he allows himself to take on his most personable form. His tongue is rougher than is previously was, longer and more muscular. He presses the flat of it to her clit and harshly licks upward, satisfied in the way her thighs squeezed his head. 

There is a faint scent of rose in the air, undetectable to the human nose. 

She is whimpering as his tongue teasingly slides in and out of her, thicker and dexterous. He decides to drop the magic that made him appear as Solomon all together, embracing his demonic humanoid form as he digs his nails into her thighs. She is tugging on his hair and moaning out as he increases his pace and adds in a finger and then two. The sound it makes is lewd due to how wet she is, it only makes Goetia want more as he gently nibbles on her clit before giving it a harsh suck. The result is a swift orgasm, one that has her making shrill noises as her quivering body curls into him.

Satisfied, Goetia pulls away with a thick trail of cum and saliva on his tongue. He picks her up and holds her body to his, her warm and soft skin like heaven against him. He sits on the throne and places her on his lap, shadowy coils coming up to stroke at her back and squeeze her breasts. 

“I want you to hold onto me…” He whispers her name and rubs his cock against her slick entrance. “Moan for me.” He begins to slip in as she opens her eyes, dazed and unfocused. His cock twitches and he pushes in slowly. “Beg for ME.” He lets out a soft growl and leans forward to capture her lips. She feels like salvation and happiness as he fully slips into her, pinning her hips firmly on top of his own so that she can’t shy away. His mouth swallows her moans and her hands claw at her shoulders and chest. He ground his hips into hers, savoring the whimpers and moans from her lips as he released a heavy groan into her mouth.

When he finally pulled from the kiss she was breathing hard, naturally falling into his chest. Goetia practically purred as his master laced her arms around his neck and pushed her chest into him. He began to thrust, ensuring that she remained in place with the use of his superhuman strength and magic manipulation. She could only cling to him and brokenly mutter out his ‘name’ whilst he pounded into her. He didn’t mind her praising ‘Solomon’, after all she could always learn his true name after they’ve destroyed the world and she exists as his queen. His Queen, his master. He moaned her name loudly and increased his pace. She was begging now, chanting ‘Solomon’ in between earnest pleads and needy moans. He hadn’t given her any time to rest after her first orgasm so she was already quite stimulated and rapidly approaching her next. Goetia let her, stilling as she came on his cock and let out a broken moan into his ear.

He purred in encouragement and satisfaction before resuming his thrusts, rocking her hips to match. Her body was still trembling and she laid her forehead onto his shoulder, beginning to tire as she built to another orgasm.

This went on for hours, he changed positions constantly but always kept her body to his, making her arrive upon orgasm to orgasm. The lingerie had been discarded and he had beckoned her until she was viable to cum at the slightest touch. He had spread his seed inside of her many times, a primal satisfaction growing in him by the way it made her eyelids flutter and her body shiver. Now she lay on the ground wrapped in his cloak and silks, half-asleep and breathing hard. Goetia brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her face and stood, carefully putting out the candles and neatly burning her clothes. She would not need them anymore. He approached his master, his queen, his goddess, with a chalice of water. 

In a daze, she sipped at it before slipping back into sleep. Goetia chuckled fondly and petted her hair. Having christened her within the throne room, he picked her up and carried her to his room- Their room.


End file.
